


Cosplay Fun: Poison Ivy

by ninwin000



Series: Cosplay Fun [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Conventions, Cosplay, Costumes, F/M, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Titfuck, Titjob, Tittyfuck, tit fuck, titwank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwin000/pseuds/ninwin000
Summary: Christina premieres her Arkham Asylum Ivy at a convention, and winds up giving a friend one hell of a show.First of an on-going series of one-shots about original female characters named after sexy actresses, getting down and dirty in costume.





	

Sean had first met Christina at this very con two years ago. They were friends of friends of etcetera, and had gone to a couple of meet-ups together. The next year, his cosplay happened to line up with her friend Olivia’s, so he and Olivia had started chatting at the bar, and then Christina had come over… you know how it goes sometimes. They never gotten a lot of one-on-one time, but from the first Sean admired her craftsmanship, her positivity (especially with other cosplayers), and her wry sense of humor. And, of course, she was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever laid eyes on; that endeared her to him as well. She had a fantastically voluptuous figure, big blue eyes, and a fiery mane of red hair.

He played it cool, of course; he wasn’t going to barrel into hitting on a woman not knowing thing one about her. But over the course of the following year he found himself nurturing somewhat of a crush on her. It was silly, and inconsequential, and he himself didn’t even put much stock into it. She was terribly attractive, but she lived all the way down in Pennsylvania, and probably had a whole world of stuff in her life that she hadn’t talked to him about, maybe including a boyfriend. Or, y’know, a girlfriend. She could be not into guys at all. She could be not into younger guys. (He was only about nine years her junior, but that was enough for some people.)

Over Facebook chat, she had mentioned that she was premiering her Poison Ivy cosplay this year, which Sean was looking forward to. He knew few cosplayers who were as talented at making their own costumes as Christina was. What he hadn’t realized—and what he realized when she walked into the party in the Hyperion’s main ballroom the first night of con—was that she meant Ivy’s Arkham Asylum outfit. Christina was not afraid to show off her smashing figure, but this was more of her body than Sean thought he’d ever be lucky enough to see. Her red sweater was stretched thin in the front to contain her enormous bust, and in the back it did nothing to conceal her equally substantial buttocks, which, clad only in a lacy, leaf-pattern pair of green panties, swayed and jiggled enticingly with every step she took. Even green-ified with body paint, her skin looked positively delicious.

Quite apart from how sexy Christina looked, he marveled at the confidence with which she wore the clothes, or lack thereof. Hers was quite a full figure, and it was sadly rare that he saw women like her daring to wear such skimpy outfits to cons. Well, good for her, good for all of them, and on a much less principled note, good for him that he got to look at her in that get-up.

Christina pulled up at the bar and sat that fine behind of hers down on a stool. Sean made an immediate B-line.

“Hey, handsome,” she purred, as Sean sidled over to her, trying desperately to seem more suave than he actually was.

“Oh, handsome?” Sean murmured with played-up sheepishness to conceal his real sheepishness. “Psha!” He gave a wave of his hand that he feared was slightly too exaggerated.

Christina had none of the self-consciousness that he did, and barely seemed to register his lame attempt at charm as she took a sip from the glass of water in front of her.

They made small talk, Sean pressing as hard into the conversation as he felt comfortable doing. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before Christina was drawn away by better friends of hers, so he wanted to make the most of their time together. And yet, after a couple minutes of light “how do you do”s, Christina had waved hello to a few people, exchanged brief hugs and compliments with a girlfriend who was on her way out, and still stayed talking with him.

She had gotten a (relatively) new job, as a wardrobe supervisor for a regional theater company, and was telling him all about it as they ordered her second and his first shot of bourbon.

“Yeah, it’s been great. Everyone I work with is great, and it’s the kind of work I love, so—hey, what can I say? I’m a lucky girl.”

“That’s perfect for you. I mean, you’re always so good with costumes.” He couldn’t help but segue into her outfit. “This,” he gestured to the Ivy get-up, “Looks great, by the way.”

“Thank you,” she replied cheerily. “Obviously not a lot of clothing involved in this one, I mostly wanted to experiment with the body paint, and creating these patterns.” She traced a line along one of the painted vines snaking around her thick, curvy legs. Before Sean could stare too long, the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their shots.

“Cheers,” Sean said, and they clinked their glasses together before downing their shots. It wasn’t the best stuff, but boy did it do the job. Sean was certainly feeling the tipsy, but Christina seemed as poised and elegant as she always did. Well, perhaps there was something slightly more relaxed about the way she moved now. As they shared smiles, she tilted her head over to rest on her hand, propped up on the bar by her elbow. It was not a gesture he’d seen out of her before. She was looking at him now with a vaguely dreamy smile.

“You really are very handsome, Sean,” she said, leaning in even closer than he thought was necessary, and brushing her hand against his own. “I can’t tell if you know that or not.”

Sean laughed to suppress the excitement at being this close to her, and being complimented so by her. “I’ve been told a couple of times. I believe it, y’know, just as much as I need to for me to have a healthy self-esteem.”

“Well, good!” Christina gripped his hand tightly in what might have been a friendly, encouraging way, but which felt like something more between the way she was leaning into him and the coy smile playing across her face. For a second they sat there, eyes darting from each other’s faces to her hand on his.

Sean decided to make the move. “Do you want to go up to my room and have the next drink in a more quiet spot?”

“I like that idea, but I think it should be my room. I have some Johnnie Walker you should try.”

“Good idea,” Sean chimed in with a laugh, “Because I just remembered I don’t actually have booze in my room this year.”

~*~*~*~

Once up in her room, Christina hastily slipped off the screen-inaccurate green sandals she had to wear due to hotel rules, and poured them both a shot.

“This was a good plan,” she said. “I mean, I like it down there, but being alone up here is better. Down there at the bar, wearing this, it’s only a matter of time before I get hit on by touchy-feely creeps.”

“Here’s to a creep-free weekend!” Sean said, raising his glass.

She giggled and toasted. “It’s not likely, but I appreciate the sentiment. I’ve only just gotten here, but so far, no creepy come-ons. It’s just been a lot of subtle ogling, which is good. I mean, hell, ogling one of the reactions I’m going for wearing this thing,” she gestured broadly down at her scantily-clad figure.

“And good for you. I’ll be honest, even in the less pressured position of being a man, I’d have a hard time walking around in a revealing outfit without feeling too self-conscious.”

“Oh, well,” Christina mumbled, and then paused ever-so-briefly. “Okay, so, between you and me, I used to be a stripper. So, for me, that helps.”

Sean was uncertain of how to respond. “Oh.” Well, he’d have to think of something more than that. “Recently, or…?”

“No, a couple of years ago. Before I got the costuming gig.”

“Ah.”

“Not exactly how I wanted to spend my life, but hey, it was a job. It was fine. And I made crazy good money from it.”

“I’m sure you did,” Sean responded, then tried to course-correct to sound less lecherous. “Just, a woman as stunningly beautiful as you. Not that it wasn’t work, but… you know what I mean.”

To his relief, Christina did. And on top of that, she was blushing.

“Thank you, sweetie. Yeah, I got a lot of attention. It also helps though when you’re as good at giving lap dances as I am.”

Sean’s heart was having spasms, but he kept his face calm.

“Not to toot my own horn, but I’m pretty good at it."

 _Calm_. “Oh, I believe you.” Sincere.

“I could show you, if you like” she offered in a deliberately casual tone.

Well, calm wasn’t going to happen. Sean stuttered to get the right words out. “Yeah. I mean, if you like. I’m certainly happy and honored to… if you wanted to, yeah.”

“Well then, sit down, handsome.” Sean obeyed her instruction and grabbed hastily at the little wooden chair by the desk. Christina grabbed her iPhone, and “Hella Good” by No Doubt started from the tiny speakers as she set it down on the bed nearby.

“Never done one in cosplay before, actually, so that’s a thing,” she murmured sexily as her hips began to sway side to side. Sean tried to keep his composure as she ran her hands up her body, slinking up the sides of her hips, over her massive breasts, around her neck and then into her beautiful head of thick red hair. It always drove Sean crazy whenever women ran their hands through their hair.

“Just remember, no touching,” Christina teased, as she propped one leg up on the bed beside him, writhing her pelvis in Sean’s direction, giving him a fine view of her panties. The leg inched closer and closer, and eventually came down to the floor on one side of his chair, with the other following suit.

Christina straddled him, but never let her body touch his. She came excruciatingly close—her wrists only barely missing his shoulders as her hands gripped the back of the chair, her spread legs hovering ever-so-delicately over his own, the crotch of her intricately designed leaf-patterned panties not an inch above the aching bulge of his erection—but with uncanny grace she kept herself from touching him, even as her body started to move. Her hips inched back and then thrust forward in sensual circles, gyrating over his lap. He ached for the feeling of her body against his own, but she was set on teasing him for as long as she could.

Christina lifted herself up to a standing position in front of him, bringing his face level with her soft, squishy midriff. He had such a desire to kiss her tummy right then, to run his mouth and hands all over her thick body, to taste her skin and work his way down to the even tastier pleasures between her legs—but he behaved himself. His eyes traveled up Christina’s body to her face, which was looking down at him with a certain smug yet amused satisfaction. From this angle, her face was nearly obscured by her enormous bust, and it was hard for his eyes not to linger to that as well. He’d never had such a wonderful vantage point the size and shapeliness of her breasts, and the way they strained in protest against the thin red sweater (mostly) concealing them.

As if she could read his mind—or more reasonably, notice where his eyes were pointed just then—Christina slowly undid the two buttons holding her sweater closed, and sensually pulled it open to unveil her gigantic tits, encased in a green lace bra. She leaned down to Sean, and finally broke her no-contact tease by pressing her breasts against his face. He felt the soft, pillowy flesh of her tits cushioning his cheeks, his nose, his mouth, and he moaned aloud for the first time that night into her cleavage as she shook her chest slowly from side to side.

When she’d decided he’d had enough of her boobs for the time being, Christina pulled back and then turned around. For a moment she paused, as if letting Sean take a good look at her ass in those little panties—and god almighty, it was even bigger and fuller and more magnificent than it had looked during the con. Christina straddled him once again, this time in reverse, and this time with his legs spread so that she could get in between them. The most important difference was that this time she made contact, so that when she started to work those hips, her ass was on his lap. He thought he was going to cum in his pants, and wondered how many men Christina had gotten to do that with her lap dances when she was professional. She balanced herself by clutching his legs, and worked her ass in circles, letting his bulge fall naturally in-between her cheeks. Sean didn’t even try to control his sounds anymore; he let his groaning and moaning tell Christina just how much he was enjoying the lap dance. She, for her part, didn’t moan, but he could hear her breathing getting heavier as she gyrated against him harder and harder. The song had ended by this point, leaving them with nothing but the sound of each other’s gasping, moaning voices.

Christina leaned her upper body back against his chest. “Now you can touch me,” she gasped at him over her shoulder.

Sean didn’t need to hear it again. His hands seized at her thighs and stroked up her body, taking in her sides, her stomach, and finally settling on those glorious tits. He took as much of each bra-clad, green-painted breast as would fit in each hand, and gave them a passionate squeeze, eliciting a soft, girlish gasp from Christina’s mouth. Sean’s hands roamed all around her vast bosom, caressing every inch he could reach. He soon settled his fingers on her nipples, stiffened in pleasure, enough to make indents on the material of her bra, and pinched at them delicately.

Christina’s writhing and moaning continued, and so Sean dared to venture one hand downward. She made no protestations as his hand slid down her belly, and so when he reached the brim of her panties, he continued further, and found her hot, dripping sex with his fingers.

Sean was pressing up against Christina’s body as much as she was pressing down against him at this point, and so he reluctantly tore his other hand away from her breast to hold her steadier by the hips. His other hand, meanwhile, was working furiously. She was already wet when he got there, and he went from zero to sixty on her sweet, swollen clit. Round and round he massaged it with his thumb as his fingers penetrated her, and she certainly seemed to be loving every moment of it.

Sean did start to worry for a second when Christina grabbed his hand and guided it out of her panties, but she angled her head back to him and explained. “I’ll take care of that, you play with the girls some more.”

While her right hand darted down into her panties to continue what he started, his hands returned to her breasts. This time, Sean pulled down the cups of her bra—he wanted to make sure he saw as much of that bust as he could, because he doubted he’d ever see another like it. It seemed that Christina had, in fact, done her whole body up in green paint, not just the parts she planned for people to see. Her expansive areolae, dark green from the body paint, were exposed, and he traced his forefingers around them before pinching her nipples again, harder than before.

By this point, the movement of Christina’s hot, voluptuous ass on his crotch had long since become more a side-effect of her body squirming in pleasure than an active attempt to arouse him, but Sean was more excited than ever as he played with her nipples, living for every moan that escaped her perfect lips. Her moaning got more and more intense, until she screamed out a breathy, high-pitched, unmistakably climactic cry.

Her ass sank down against his lap one final time, slipping forward as she went limp against leaning back against his chest. It wasn’t until she caught her breath that her eyes opened and locked with his. He leaned in and kissed her, brushing his hands up her neck and into her brilliant red locks of hair. She cooed sweetly, and then slid the rest of the way down, coming down to her knees on the floor.

Some of the ladies he’d been with would’ve been out of commission for a while after an orgasm like that, but Christina was already going to work on his cock. She yanked his pants down with one hand, and massaged him through the thin fabric of his tight briefs before yanking those down too, just enough to free his sizable erection.

Her full, supple lips felt just as good as they looked sliding down his rod. They constricted around his shaft while her tongue brushed loving circles around his bell-end. The harder Sean moaned, the more of him Christina took into her mouth. It was pure ecstasy. She took him deeper, fitting more and more of his eight-inch length into her hot mouth, more than any woman had ever managed before. She clutched onto his hips for support when she went all the way, taking in as much dick as she could, holding it until her lips pressed against the base, and then pulling back dramatically with a gasp.

While she caught her breath and recovered from deep-throating him, Christina leaned forward and traced kisses from where his pubic hair ended and up his midriff. By the time she got to his chest, her own chest was tantalizingly pressed against his exposed member. He shuddered at the feeling against his cock—her soft skin, and the rougher texture of the lace bra—and Christina took note. She shook her chest back and forth and he moaned.

“You wanna put your cock between my tits?” Christina asked with a smile. She was clearly used to being asked for this.

“More than anything,” he gasped out.

“You’d be surprised how many boys say that exact thing,” she responded dryly but playfully, as she sat back on her knees and stripped off her little red sweater.

“I really wouldn’t,” Sean said as he leaned forward, with one hand taking hold of Christina’s chin and guided her into a deep, passionate kiss, and with the other hand undoing her bra himself. (That took a couple tries, since he wasn’t used to the number of hooks necessary on a bra for Christina’s rack.)

He’d seen a lot of her exposed breasts while fondling her just before, but there was still nothing quite like seeing them fully bare before him. He sat hypnotized, watching them hang and sway while Christina reached over and grabbed a bottle of baby oil from a nearby bag. She poured some out on and in-between her boobs, and then brought her boobs in to Sean’s cock. Those juicy baps squeezed around his entire penis; as large as he was, only the head popped out as Christina slid her gigantic melons up and down his dick. Between the softness of her skin and the cool, smooth lubrication on them, the sensation was positively electrifying.

“Oh God, Christina,” he cried out. “Please, can I come on your tits?”

Christina nodded and let out a breathy, high-pitched “Uh-huh” of assent as she bounced her jugs faster and faster on his dick. The sensation soon became too much. God, he felt it. He was ready to burst. Burst all over those huge, perfect boobs.

_“Ahhhhhh!”_

He screamed out and let out one last involuntary thrust into her cleavage as his cock erupted, sending a warm jet of cum up Christina’s chest and to her throat. The movement of her breasts slowed but it didn’t stop, and with each pump more cum spilled out onto Christina’s knockers.

“Oh holy fuck, Christina, that was the most amazing… you’re incredible…” he tried to make words in between his gasping breaths, but it was difficult, and he wasn’t sure if he needed bother. Christina just hummed happily, a big smile on her face, and leaned forward to kiss Sean on the stomach.

“So,” she said, breathing on the heavy side herself, “Pretty good, huh?”

They both went into fits of laughter.


End file.
